Refrigerator appliances can typically include two compartments: a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. The fresh food compartment may be maintained at a temperature that preserves food but is above freezing, while the freezer compartment is maintained at a temperature that is below freezing.
Thus, the user of a typical refrigerator appliance is only provided two options for temperature and other storage parameters when storing food items.
However, it has been shown that various foods have different optimal storage conditions. As an example, fresh produce items have different optimal storage parameters than meats or other food items.
As such, refrigerator appliances providing only two distinct temperature regions fail to provide adequate storage options to accommodate the full range of food products a typical user will store or refrigerate. Therefore, refrigerator appliances with movable bins that feature individual temperature control are desirable.